Lo eres todo para mi
by BlackHime13
Summary: Como una sola persona... puede arruinar una relación de años. ¿Solo por una obsesión? Es lo que sufren Sasuke y Naruto cuando alguien se entromente en su relación. / SasuNaru 100% - Algo de SaiGaa - ¡Happy end!


Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. La calle estaba tranquila, solo los leves ruidos del aire se oían además de algunos maullidos de gatos callejeros. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el apartamento que compartía con su novio desde hacía más de tres años.

Al llegar lo único que quería era darse una larga ducha de agua caliente, cenar algo ligero, ver un rato la televisión o leer un buen libro y después irse a dormir.

Pero... era evidente que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Nada más entrar unos brazos le apresaron el cuello y unos labios cazaron los suyos con pasión. Él respondió por inercia abriendo la boca y dejándole paso a la de su acompañante para que explorara toda su cavidad a gusto. Sus manos se ciñeron automáticamente en la delicada cintura de su pareja mientras esta se aferraba aún más a su cuello.

Una vez el beso finalizó se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aire perdido en tan apasionado beso.

-¿A qué viene ese recibimiento, dobe?-preguntó un azabache de piel pálida y ojos ónix mirando a los ojos zafiro de su pareja.

-Mmm... nada teme. Solo que te tardaste bastante.-respondió un rubio de piel ligeramente morena, de unos increíbles ojos azules que superaban hasta el mismísimo color del cielo y unas adorables marquitas en sus mejillas que le hacían ver tierno y violable, mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

-Hmp. Estoy en casa.-dijo el azabache mientras le daba un tierno beso al rubio.

-Bienvenido.-respondió este mientras le dedicaba una gran, tierna y adorable sonrisa.

Sin más el rubio se marchó a la cocina para terminar la cena mientras que el azabache se encaminó hacia su habitación para ponerse más cómodo.

Bueno, vamos a hacer las presentaciones.

Uchiha Sasuke de 21 años, metros ochenta y dos, de tez pálida, ojos negros más profundos que la mismísima noche y cabellos negro azulado. Era alguien sumamente inteligente, cursaba su último año de universidad estudiando psicología. De carácter arrogante, frío, soberbio, bastante antipático y sumamente celoso y posesivo con su rubio novio.

Por otra parte estaba Namikaze Naruto, también de 21 años. Era bastante más bajo que el azabache ya que solo medía metro sesenta y dos. De cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos zafiro más azules que el mismísimo cielo, de piel ligeramente bronceada y con tres adorables marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas que le hacían ver tierno y adorable. Era de contextura delgada, con las piernas bien formadas y marcadas. Tenía la cintura estrecha y marcada, cosa que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los demás no era solamente el físico del chico sino su carácter. Era alguien alegre, tierno, cariñoso y sumamente hiperactivo. Le encantaba conocer gente y socializar, todo lo contrario a su amargado novio pero aún así no por ello le quería menos. También cursaba el último año de universidad pero para ser profesor de primaria.

Aunque ellos eran sumamente diferentes, no por ello su amor no era verdadero. Se conocieron desde el nacimiento ya que sus familias eran íntimas. Estuvieron siempre juntos a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban muy bien a causa de sus diferentes personalidades. Durante la primaria los dos siempre peleaban por la actitud tan fría del azabache para con los demás del salón. A medida que crecían la actitud posesiva del azabache con el rubio fue aumentando considerablemente aunque en un principio este no se diera cuenta de ello.

Ahora cuando el azabache pensaba en ello no podía evitar sonreír de lado ante lo tierno que era su rubio desde muy joven.

* **Flash back** *

Estaban los dos en la hora del recreo. Los dos con doce años. Desde hacía un par de semanas que el rubio notaba algo extraño a su mejor amigo pero, cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba este le gritó que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Nee teme... ¿sucede algo?-preguntó un lindo rubio mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo.

-No es nada dobe.-respondió este sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Pero...-insistió el rubio.

-¡Que no es nada!¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó el azabache de repente, girando a verle, pero se arrepintió al segundo de hacerlo.

-Es-está bi-bien...-dijo entrecortadamente el rubio mientras finas y cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su dulce e infantil rostro.

El azabache iba a disculparse pero el rubio ya se había marchado corriendo. Se maldijo internamente por gritarle al ojiazul de aquella manera cuando este solo estaba preocupado por él.

Sin más se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se había marchado corriendo el rubio. Desde hacía bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de que últimamente le molestaba mucho que otros se acercaran al rubio. Cuando su molesto hermano le escuchó mientras se quejaba, a parte de burlarse de lo lindo de él, después le ayudó a aclararse. Ahí comprendió que lo que sentía por su rubio amigo abarcaba más de lo que significaba la amistad, se había enamorado de él.

En realidad no le había parecido extraño. Desde el principio a la única persona que toleraba era al rubio. Solo a él le permitía abrazarle, hablarle, gritarle... bueno, básicamente, le permitía cualquier cosa al rubio y aunque algunas veces le molestara lo hiperactivo que era también le parecían muy lindos los pucheros que este hacía cuando se enojaba con él y las lindas y tiernas sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando hacía algo por él.

En todo eso pensaba cuando por fin divisó una cabellera rubia. El único problema y lo que más hizo que se enojara fue que el rubio no estaba solo sino que una cabellera roja le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se acercó hasta ellos, separó al pelirrojo de SU rubio y después de dedicarle una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo se llevó de allí a rastras al rubio.

Una vez llegaron hasta la parte más alejada del patio paró y encaró al rubio el cual todavía tenía leves rastros de lágrimas surcando su linda cara. Aunque ahora le miraba con un poco de confusión.

-¿Teme?-preguntó el rubio.

-Lo siento.-susurró mientras le abrazaba de improvisto.

-¿Me vas a decir porqué me gritaste?-preguntó en un susurro también el ojiazul mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del más alto.

-Yo...solo... estaba enojado. No debí gritarte por ello.-dijo mientras se separaba levemente y le acariciaba una de las mejillas. Quitando todo rastro de las leves lágrimas que todavía caían por ella.

-¿Y ya no estás enojado?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ya no lo estoy.-dijo dulcemente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con sus lindos ojitos brillantes.

-De verdad.-respondió encantado por el rostro del rubio.

-¿Y porqué estabas enojado?-preguntó mirándole inocentemente.

El azabache no supo que responder.¿Debía decírselo? Pero... ¿y si le rechazaba? Todavía eran muy jóvenes pero... conociendo al rubio estaba seguro de que este le escucharía.

-Yo... me molestaba que todos se te acercaran tanto.-dijo por fin. El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa respuesta.

-¿Estabas... celoso?-preguntó sin dejar de verle.

-Si, lo estaba.-respondió sinceramente el azabache.

-¡Teme! Sabes que eres el más importante para mí.-dijo el rubio mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Lo sé.-respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo el rubio. "Aunque no del modo que quisiera pero... tiempo al tiempo. Ya conseguiré que me vea del modo en que yo le veo" pensó para sí el azabache.

"Aunque como algo más que un amigo pero... algún día te lo diré" pensó a la vez el rubio.

Ambos se separaron levemente y se sonrieron sinceramente para luego dirigirse a sus correspondientes clases.

* **Fin flash back** *

Después de aquello pasaron un par de años más. El azabache seguía siendo muy posesivo con el rubio y este no se quejaba que digamos. El día en que el azabache estalló fue el mejor día para el rubio y cada que podía lo recordaba con mucho cariño, además de sonrojarse de sobremanera.

* **Flash back** *

Ese día era el décimo cuarto cumpleaños de su rubio. Desde que se había levantado este no dejaba de se abrazado y felicitado por todos sus amigo y familiares pero, la persona que más quería que le felicitara no estaba con él.

El azabache había estado toda la mañana buscando el regalo perfecto para su dobe pero todo lo que encontraba le hacía recordar a alguno de los amigos del rubio lo cual le enojaba de sobremanera. Desde hacía una semana que andaba buscando lo más adecuado pero no encontraba nada que valiera la pena. Algo cansado se sentó en una de las bancas del centro comercial en el que se encontraba. Estaba bastante frustrado. No solo por no encontrar nada sino también por que no había visto al rubio en todo el día y quería haber sido él el primero en felicitarle.

Estaba por levantarse cuando vio algo que le dejó helado. Naruto, su Naruto, SU rubio estaba siendo abrazado por un moreno que él no conocía.

Se acercó muy enojado hacia ellos y escuchó un poco de la conversación.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido... Sin duda es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber echo.-escuchó decir al rubio. Ese comentario le dolió al azabache pero aún así no dudó en apartar al rubio del moreno y plantarle un apasionado beso.

Una vez terminó de comerle la boca al rubio se giró hacia el moreno y con una sonrisa de superioridad no dudó en decirle cuatro verdades.

-Que te quede claro que este rubio es mio y más te vale no volver a acercarte a él, copia barata.-dijo con enojo. Esa declaración dejó al rubio en shock. No esperaba que el azabache dijera, ni hiciera eso y tampoco que le hablara así a Sai.

-Etto... Sasuke...-dijo algo cohibido y muy sonrojado el rubio. El moreno no dudó en sonreír falsamente como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke...-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó este con sorna.

-No... Soy Sai... Senju Sai, el primo de Naru-chan.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Sabes primito... cuando me dijiste que te gustaba este tipo no me lo imaginaba tan... explosivo.-comentó con gracia.

El azabache se quedó helado al oír lo que había dicho ese sujeto. ¿Era el primo de Naruto? Y además de eso... ¿A Naruto le gustaba? Sin poder creérselo volteó a ver al rubio el cual estaba muy sonrojado mientras miraba hacia el suelo y balbuceaba palabras incoherentes para intentar excusarse.

-¿Es cierto dobe? ¿Te gusto?-preguntó el azabache sin dejar de mirarle. Como el rubio no lo hacía le cogió de la barbilla para obligarle a encararlo.

-Y-yo... hai... me gustas mucho, Sasuke.-dijo en un susurro mientras le miraba fijamente. El ojinegro no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y agacharse un poco para besarle.

* **Fin flash back** *

Ese recuerdo le gustaba mucho pero también sentía mucha vergüenza al recordar la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor mirándoles.

El rubio seguía en la cocina cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una suave respiración en su oído derecho.

-¿Qué pasa teme?-preguntó el rubio ante el gesto de su novio.

-Nada...¿qué tal el día?-preguntó suavemente sin soltar al rubio.

-Mmm... bueno hoy estuve hablando con Gaara sobre los exámenes finales, después fuimos a clase para hacer la exposición oral que por cierto...-giró levemente la cabeza para darle un beso al azabache.- Gracias por ayudarme a practicar.- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la cual correspondió el azabache.- Bueno... después de clase estuvimos discutiendo sobre dónde haremos las prácticas la semana que viene... aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro.-finalizó con un leve sonrojo mientras terminaba de cortar las verduras para la cena.

-Tranquilo, dobe. Yo sé que lo harás muy bien. Solo no te pongas nervioso y despreocúpate.-dijo el azabache apretando un poco más el agarre en la cintura del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó algo preocupado por la actitud del ojinegro.

-Es solo... que sigue sin gustarme que pases tanto tiempo con el mapache sin cejas.-comentó algo bajo mientras suspiraba.

-Jejeje Teme... sabes que Gaara sale con Sai. No tienes de qué preocuparte.-dijo el rubio mientras se giraba, sin soltarse del agarre del ojinegro y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Ya lo sé. Pero sigue sin gustarme.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba al rubio y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Estaba realmente cansado.

-¿Te fue bien en clase?-le preguntó el rubio al ver que se masajeaba la sien.

-Si... solo fue algo estresante.-dijo dando un suspiro.

-¿Y eso? Por lo que se tenías una clase práctica. ¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó preocupado. No quería que le pasara algo al moreno ya que podría enfermarse a causa del estrés.

-Una de las chicas que me tocó atender. Se ve que no estaba muy bien y puede... que lo haya empeorado un poco.-comentó algo pensativo.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó el rubio sentándose en las piernas del moreno. Este solo sonrió de lado y le abrazó por la cintura para que no se cayera.

-Bueno... al parecer tiene problemas de personalidad. Además de qué es alguien muy obsesiva.-dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Obsesiva?-preguntó sin entender.

-Se ve que se obsesionó con su último novio tanto que se convirtió en su acosadora. Cuando rompieron no lo supo aguantar e incluso se colaba en su casa. Al final el pobre tuvo que pedir una orden de alejamiento y mudarse del país.-respondió algo pensativo.

-Ya veo... ¿pero qué quisiste decir con que quizás lo habías empeorado?-volvió a preguntarle.

-Pues...al parecer le gusté y cuando intenté rechazarla... digamos que las cosas no acabaron bien. Tuvieron que ayudar algunos profesores y hasta alumnos para que se despegara de mí.-respondió el azabache.

-Mmm... no creo que sea tu culpa. Seguro que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Además...es normal que le gustaras. Aunque no es algo que me haga muy feliz.-dijo el rubio con un tierno puchero para luego dedicarle una linda sonrisa. Solo con ese gesto hizo al mayor relajarse considerablemente.

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó viendo que seguía algo pensativo.

-Es que... aún me sigue preocupando el que pase algo malo. Por lo que vi esa chica realmente no estaba bien y... por todo lo que pasó me hace sentir intranquilo.-dijo con sinceridad el azabache mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al rubio.

-Si es por mí, estaré bien. Sabes que no estaré solo en ningún momento y que si pasa algo te llamaré enseguida, sin perder ni un segundo.-dijo mirándole con dulzura.

-Hmp. Está bien dobe. Pero realmente no te alejes de nadie y nunca, pero nunca, te quedes solo. No quiero que te pase nada.-dijo en un susurro mientras le miraba angustiado.

-Mmm... está bien.-dijo abrazándole con dulzura.- ¿Quieres darte un baño? La cena tardará un poco más y te ayudará a relajarte.-le dijo el ojiazul mirándole algo preocupado después de soltarle y encaminarse para mirar la olla.

-Hmp. No me iría nada mal.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al rubio.- Aunque me gusta más cuando nos duchamos juntos...-le dijo en un leve susurro al oído. El ojiazul se sonrojó de sobremanera y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Pervertido. Anda ve a bañarte.-le dijo para darle un leve beso.

-Está bien.-accedió mientras soltaba al rubio y se dirigía al baño.

El azabache se encerró en el cuarto de baño mientras el rubio terminaba de preparar la cena. Sabía que el moreno estaba bastante cansado así que le hizo una sopa de tomate, ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba al ojinegro, junto a un poco de carne salteada con un poco de ensalada.

Sonrió satisfecho una vez terminó. Al observar la hora en el reloj de la cocina se dio cuenta que eran las diez y cuarto por lo que puso los platos sobre la mesa. Colocó un pequeño mantel de color rojo junto con la vajilla de porcelana, además de colocar un par de velas para darle un toque romántico y relajante. Sabía que el moreno tardaría un poco en salir del baño así que aprovechó para dirigirse a su mochila, sacó un par de cosas de ella y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Iba a volver a la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada sonar. Le pareció algo extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a tan altas horas de la noche.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla una joven pelirrosa de ojos jade se encontraba frente a la puerta.

-¿Necesita algo?-preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada de confusión de la chica.

-Si... ¿Vive Uchiha Sasuke aquí?-preguntó ella sin dejar de observarle.

-Así es. Sasuke vive aquí. ¿Necesita algo de él?-preguntó algo confundido ahora el rubio.

-Así es. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Dónde está?-preguntó ella mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Ahora está ocupado.-respondió el ojiazul.

-Hmp. Quiero que le de esto de mi parte.-dijo ella dándole una carta con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Eso no le gustó mucho al rubio que digamos pero no dijo nada y cogió lo que le ofrecía la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo. Pero es un poco tarde para venir hasta aquí solo por esto.-comentó el rubio mirándole algo inquieto. Algo en esa chica no le gustaba pero no sabía el qué.

-Si bueno... es que no podía esperar.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante como para venir a esta hora?-preguntó el rubio extrañado por las acciones de esa mujer.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe. Pero es realmente importante así que dígale que estoy aquí.-dijo ella arrogantemente.

-Ya le he dicho que está ocupado.-dijo el rubio aunque realmente se estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Estoy segura que le encantará verme. Solo dígale que he venido y no le importará recibirme.-dijo ella con presunción y una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres para estar tan segura de ello?-preguntó ahora el rubio mirándola con una ceja alzada y bastante molesto por la actitud de esa mujer.

-Soy su novia. Es evidente que querrá verme. ¿Ademas quién se supone que eres tú?-preguntó ella enojada por que no le dejaran ver al azabache.

-¿Su novia?-volvió a preguntar el rubio. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con esa mujer. No iba a creerla ya que conocía demasiado bien al azabache como para saber que había muchas mujeres que se creían que podían tener algo con su novio.

-¿Qué acaso estás sordo? Pues claro que soy su novia. ¡Ahora déjame verle!-gritó la pelirosa.

El rubio estaba a punto de responderle cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse y por ella salía nada más y nada menos, que el azabache con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando el cabello. La pelirosa no pudo evitar quedarse embobada admirando el bien formado torso del azabache. Este se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba en la entrada y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia él, sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa, y le abrazó por la espalda.

El rubio dio un ligero respingo al sentir los brazos del mayor en su cintura ya que, al estar de espaldas, no le había visto ni oído venir.

-¿Pasa algo Naru?-preguntó el azabache en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Sasuke...-susurró el rubio mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Al ver ese gesto la pelirrosa salió de su ensoñación y miró enojada al rubio.

-¿¡Como te atreves a tocar a MI Sasuke-kun?!-preguntó gritando la chica.

El azabache frunció el ceño al reconocer esa estridente y chillona voz, más aún cuando posó su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-preguntó este en un tono más frío de lo usual. La pelirrosa se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el azabache.

-Quería verte amor.-dijo ella en un tono meloso mientras intentaba abrazarle, aprovechando que este había soltado al rubio y estaba a su lado y no detrás.

El ojiazul se molestó mucho por la actitud de esa mujer pero al oír el tono en el que había hablado el azabache le daba a entender que este tampoco tenía ganas de verla, además de no dejar que esta le abrazara ya que la habría matado en ese mismo instante.

-Lárgate.-dijo este sin más.

-Pero... yo sé que querías verme. Ya sé ¿es por él verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas conmigo?-preguntó ella mirándole con ojitos llorosos.

-Eso es porque tú y yo no tenemos nada.-respondió fríamente el azabache. Esa respuesta hizo sonreír al rubio y a la pelirrosa la hizo enojar.

-¡Esto a sido tú culpa! ¡Tú le has metido cosas raras en la cabeza!-gritó la chica mientras intentaba golpear al rubio.

El azabache se molestó por eso y paró el golpe cogiéndola del brazo. De un tirón la acercó a él, acto que hizo que ella intentara besarle pero él no se dejó, en cambio la miró con un gran odio y desprecio.

-Lárgate de aquí y ni se te ocurra intentar ponerle una mano encima a mi novio.-le dijo y sin esperar respuesta la empujó y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Una vez dentro oyeron los gritos de la pelirrosa diciéndole que esto no se quedaba así y que ella era su novia y no se cuantas cosas más. El azabache se recargó en la puerta mientras suspiraba y se masajeaba la sien.

-Tranquilo.-le susurró el rubio al oído mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. El azabache solo suspiró mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Supongo que ella es de quién me hablaste.-afirmó el rubio más que preguntar. El azabache solo asintió mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello del rubio.

-¿Vamos a cenar sí?-preguntó el ojiazul y sin recibir una respuesta el azabache le cargó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

Lo que resta de la velada transcurrió tranquila y sin percances. Tuvieron una cena amena, romántica y relajante, donde daba la sensación que solo existían ellos dos. El rubio al ver lo agotado que se encontraba el moreno simplemente le dio un tierno beso y se fueron a dormir. Ya hablaría con él en otro momento.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Después de ese encuentro pasaron dos semanas en las que el azabache no dejaba de ser acosado por la pelirrosa mientras que el rubio se estaba enojando de sobremanera ya que su novio no tenía ni un segundo de paz y le preocupaba el que le pudiera pasar algo.

Esa mañana el ojiazul había salido antes hacia la universidad dejando al azabache dormir un poco más. Evidentemente le dejó una nota avisándole para que no se preocupara. Llegó bastante temprano ya que solo tenía que entregar un trabajo final y hacer un examen a segunda hora. Después solo volvería al apartamento ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle al ojinegro. Estuvo desde aquel día intentando contárselo pero el azabache estaba tan cansado, frustrado, estresado, molesto, etc. qué no pudo decírselo.

Estaba en el tercer piso hablando con su pelirrojo amigo Gaara.

-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho?-preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-No... lo he intentado pero por culpa de esa loca casi no me hace caso.-dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba.

-Pero no puedes esperar más. Tienes que decírselo ya Naruto.-dijo el otro mirándole preocupado.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que él descanse. Ha estado muy estresado por todo esto y no quiero que se enferme.-le dijo preocupado a su amigo.

-Yo creo que si le dices que estás esperando un hijo se le pasa el cansancio en un santiamén.-comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó algo sonrojado el rubio.

-Pues claro. Sasuke está tan locamente enamorado de ti que si no fuera tan orgulloso me lo imaginaría saltando de felicidad diciendo que va a ser padre.-dijo haciendo sonrojar aún más al rubio pero también hizo que se le formara una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos estaban en el balcón del segundo piso. Habían estado caminando hasta llegar allí donde se detuvieron un rato para tomar algo de aire. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la pared frente al barandal donde estaba apoyado el rubio. Tenían los ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa en sus rostros hasta que oyeron un grito.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-ese grito les hizo abrir los ojos pero fue demasiado tarde. El rubio ya había sido empujado y estaba cayendo hacia el suelo desde el barandal.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-gritó el pelirrojo.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Se había levantado exaltado y con un mal presentimiento. Se giró asustado y se asustó aún más al no ver a su rubio novio junto a él. Miró el reloj sobre el buro y observó que eran las nueve pasadas. Al levantarse vio que había una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de noche, la tomó y la leyó.

 _Sasuke... no quise despertarte._

 _Me fui a la universidad a entregar un trabajo y hacer un examen pero sobre las once ya estaré allí._

 _No te estreses mucho y descansa. Tienes el almuerzo en la nevera._

 _Besos, Naruto._

 _PD: Tengo algo que decirte cuando vuelva. Tranquilo, no es nada malo (=^w^=)_

Sonrió levemente un poco más tranquilo se levantó hacia la cocina aunque estaba algo preocupado, además de intrigado por lo que quería decirle el rubio.

Sabía que esas semanas no había estado muy pendiente de él, por estar muy cansado y estresado pero realmente esperaba que no le fuese a dejar. Ese era el mayor de sus miedos pero claro, en la nota decía que no era nada malo por lo que supuso que eso no sería. O tal vez le diría que se había enamorado de otro y sería una buena noticia para el rubio pero no para él...

-¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando?-se recriminó en voz alta el azabache.

Estaba por volver a sus estúpidas suposiciones cuando oyó el sonido de su celular. Se apresuró a coger la llamada pero nada le tenía preparado para lo que oyó. El móvil terminó en el suelo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba para finalmente caer de rodillas al suelo. Una finas y cristalinas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras en su mente resonaban esas palabras.

 _-Sentimos comunicarle que Namikaze Naruto entró al hospital a causa de un accidente. Le rogamos que venga cuanto antes._

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Habían pasado más de dos horas. DOS malditas horas en las que no sabía nada de su rubio. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el hospital. Su hermano mayor Itachi tuvo que ir a buscarle ya que no respondía a las llamadas a causa del shock en el que se encontraba. Por el mismo motivo este tuvo que arrastrarle y meterle en el coche ya que el azabache no respondía.

Al llegar no solo estaban los padres del rubio sino que también los suyos, además de Gaara que había sido el que les había llamado.

El azabache simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo sin decir absolutamente nada. En su cabeza seguían resonando las malditas palabras de aquella llamada.

Los mayores estaban muy preocupados, no solo por el rubio sino por la actitud del azabache. Todos los allí presentes sabían del fuerte amor que sentían el uno por el otro y lo destrozado que debía de sentirse en ese momento el menor de los Uchiha.

"Será mejor no decirle nada sobre ello." pensó el pelirrojo al recordar cierto asunto del cual el azabache no estaba enterado.

Pasaban los segundos y en ese lugar solo se oían las manecillas del reloj. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo. La angustia y tensión era palpable y los únicos que lograban romper esa atmósfera eran las enfermeras y médicos que iban de un lugar a otro.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-preguntó al fin alguien. Todos miraron al causante de esa pregunta y observaron que era el azabache aunque aún miraba hacia el suelo.

Todos se miraron, ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar nada. En ese momento el pelirrojo dio un suspiro y procedió a hablar.

-Estábamos hablando mientras caminábamos. Nos detuvimos un rato a tomar el aire en... las escaleras que dan al patio. Yo me recargué en la pared al lado de la puerta y... él en el barandal. Cerramos los ojos un momento pero... alguien gritó y para entonces... Naru ya estaba cayendo. Una chica le empujó y como estábamos en el segundo piso...-dio un suspiro intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.- Gracias a que algunos alumnos pasaban por allí lograron que el golpe no fuera tan duro. Yo... seguí en shock unos segundos pero... corrí hacia abajo y llamé a la ambulancia.-finalizó sin poder mirar a nadie. Sai estaba detrás suyo abrazándole para que no se derrumbara ya que sabía lo mucho que su novio quería a su primo y cuanto se recriminaba el no poder haber echo nada para ayudarle a que eso no pasara.

-¿Quién... quién le empujó?-preguntó el azabache con la voz algo quebrada y en apenas un susurro.

-Una...chica. Nunca la había visto, tenía... el cabello rosa.-dijo sin mirarle.

El azabache aguantó las ganas de gritar y llorar al darse cuenta de quién había sido. Esa... esa... loca se había atrevido a intentar matar a su novio. Levantó la mirada y todos pudieron observar que sus ojos negros ahora tenían un cierto brillo rojo que desprendía un gran odio.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó lo más fríamente que su voz en ese momento se lo permitió.

-No lo se... aprovechó que estábamos pendientes de Naruto para largarse.-dijo con pesadez el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo hijo.-habló Fugaku, el padre del azabache.- Ya dí la orden de búsqueda y captura y te aseguro que la encontraremos.-dijo lo más serio que pudo. Él quería mucho a su rubio yerno y no iba a dejar que eso quedara así.

-Gracias...-agradeció en un leve susurro.

El pasillo se volvió a sumergir en un tenso silencio. Los padres del rubio no habían dicho nada en todo ese momento. Estaban muy preocupados por su hijo pero, también sabían lo sentía el azabache. Ellos dos empezaron a salir a los catorce y... hasta la fecha nunca dudaron de los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos. El azabache debía de estar muy destrozado además de que su hijo les había hablado de esa loca mujer que no dejaba en paz al ojinegro. De alguna forma... su hijo sabía que esto pasaría ya que les había pedido que no culparan al azabache de nada y que le cuidaran en caso de que a él le pasara algo. Definitivamente su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado del azabache al igual que este lo estada de su hijo.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Se encontraba una mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hablando con sus padres mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, hija?-preguntó su madre.

-Si mamá. He dicho que estoy embarazada.-repitió sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Pero.. ¿Cómo?¿Cuando?¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó confundido y algo enfadado el padre.

-No creo que tenga que explicar el cómo... El cuando pues hace dos semanas y el padre... es Uchiha Sasuke.-respondió la mujer con orgullo.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-preguntaron ambos. No conocían a nadie con ese nombre y mucho menos sabían que su hija tuviera un nuevo novio.

-Hai. Lo conocí hace dos semanas, nos enamoramos y me pidió que me casara con él. Él todavía no sabe esto ya que quiero darle una sorpresa.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Solo dos semanas?-gritaron los padres escandalizados.

-¡No puedes casarte con un hombre al que conoces hace apenas dos semanas!-comentó seriamente la mujer mayor.

-¡Pero yo lo amo y sé que él a mí también!-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Tendremos que hablar con él seriamente y hacer que se haga responsable de sus actos.-dijo ahora el padre.

La pelirrosa sonrió en cuanto vio a sus padres salir del salón.

-Tranquilo bebé... seremos muy felices junto a tu papá.-dijo ella mientras sonría y se acariciaba el vientre sin parar.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Había pasado otra hora en la cual seguían sin saber nada del rubio. El azabache ya no aguantaba más el estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada por lo que se levantó de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos los del lugar.

-Iré... a comprar algo de beber.-dijo mientras estiraba un poco las piernas. Los demás asintieron y él comenzó a andar, claro que su hermano le acompañó diciendo que no quería que le pasara algo malo a él.

Estaban sentados en una banca que había en el jardín delantero cuando dos personas se le acercaron.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-preguntó el hombre.

-Soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. Queremos que te hagas responsable de tus actos.-dijo ahora seriamente la mujer.

-¿De qué me están hablando?-preguntó confundido el azabache.

-De que no solo te acostaste con nuestra hija sino que la embarazaste.-le recriminó seriamente el hombre.

-¿Su hija?¿Quién es su hija?-preguntó ahora el moreno mayor. No creía que su otouto le hubiese sido infiel a su rubio novio. Eso no había quién se lo creyese.

-Haruno Sakura.-dijeron ambos padres a la vez.

El azabache no pudo evitar apretar los puños fuertemente al oír ese nombre y bajó la cabeza para que no vieran la mirada de odio que se había instalado en su rostro. Su hermano se percató de ello y no tardó en atar cabos. Por lo que le había contado su otouto esa chica debía de ser su acosadora y la que se había atrevido a intentar matar al rubio.

-Está bien. Iré a hablar con ella.-dijo seriamente el azabache no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hermano el cual solo asintió.

Los mayores solo sonrieron ante esa respuesta. Esperaron a que el azabache se levantara y los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida del hospital.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Ya habían llegado. Los tres se encontraban en a entrada de aquella casa. Nada más abrir la puerta una pelirrosa se lanzó a los brazos del azabache.

-¡Sasuke-koi! ¡Viniste!-gritó ella mientras se aferraba aún más al chico.

Los padres sonrieron ante esa muestras de afecto mientras que el menor tuvo que aguantar las arcadas que le daban al sentir a esa mujer tan cerca.

-¿Podemos hablar, Sakura?-preguntó intentando que sonara cariñoso. Engañando completamente a los mayores y a la chica que se sentía en una gran nube.

-Claro que si.-dijo ella mientras le arrastraba hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí dejó entrar al azabache primero mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás suyo con seguro.

-¿Qué querías decirme cariño?-preguntó ella mientras se acercaba insinuantemente al ojinegro. Este intentó aguantar las arcadas ante esa asquerosa visión.

La pelirrosa desatándose la camisa que llevaba "sexymente" dejando ver su plano pecho.

-Mira Sakura no quiero nada contigo.-dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Venga amor... si vamos a ser una familia. ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer esto?-preguntó con voz melosa sin dejar de acercarse a él.

-¿Una familia? No me hagas reír. Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada.-respondió este alejándose mientras la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Ese comentario hizo enojar a la pelirrosa, deteniéndola.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Si ese rubio no se hubiera metido en medio los dos seríamos muy felices.-gritó ella enojada.

-¿Por eso lo empujaste de un segundo piso?-preguntó él aparentando una calma que no sentía en absoluto.

-Venga amor... yo solo hice lo mejor para los dos. Ese rubio se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros.-volvió al tono meloso mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al azabache.

-Tienes razón.-dijo él. Ante esas palabras la pelirrosa solo sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba para besarle. El azabache solo la empujó hacia la cama y se colocó sobre ella, la cual pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del varón.

-Vamos cariño...-dijo ella acercándose a besarle otra vez.

Este solo sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella pero se desvió hacia su oído derecho.

-Él era el que me impedía matarte pero ahora... nadie me lo impide.-le susurró al oído con una voz gélida.

Al apartarse la pelirrosa pudo observar como los ojos negros tenían una leve tono rojizo y como el azabache le había apresado las muñecas fuertemente sobre la cabeza.

-¿De... de qué hablas amor?-preguntó ella con cierto temor al ver el semblante tan frío del azabache.

-De que te mataría ahora mismo y no dudes de que podría pero... no quiero que mi rubio me odie por ello. Claro que... como él muera... te torturaré de tal manera que habrás deseado no haberme conocido jamás.-dijo con voz de ultratumba para después soltarle los brazos y levantarse de encima suyo. Era algo realmente incómodo.

Ella iba a protestar pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue tirada al piso de un fuerte golpe. Por ella entraron varios agentes de policía los cuales no tardaron ni un segundo en arrestar a la joven por intento de asesinato.

-¿Estás bien hijo?-preguntó Fugaku apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo menor.

-Si...-respondió este para luego suspirar.

Su padre le abrazó con fuerza para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

-Naruto está bien... está descansando en una habitación.-dijo y sonrió cuando al separarse pudo ver como unas cuantas lágrimas descendían de los ojos de su hijo.

Sin decir nada el azabache salió corriendo en dirección al hospital mientras el moreno mayor se encargaba de encerrar a esa loca por lo que había intentado hacer.

OOOOO/OOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOOOO/OOOOOOO

Cinco años después.

-¡Sora, Ren!-gritaba una voz desde el interior de una enorme casa.

Un par de niños de cuatro años corrían por todo el lugar mientras eran perseguidos por la persona que había gritado recientemente.

Cuando por fin los atrapó estaban los tres en el suelo mientras el mayor les hacía cosquillas a los dos niños, cuando otra persona apareció bajando las escaleras con cara algo somnolienta.

-¡Oto-san!-gritaron ambos niños mientras se lanzaban sobre su padre.

-¿Cómo estáis diablillos?-preguntó este mientras les revolvía el cabello a ambos los cuales hicieron un leve puchero que hizo sonreír a ambos adultos.

-Lo siento. ¿Te despertamos?-preguntó el que jugaba con los niños mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y le miraba con una linda sonrisa.

-Pues claro. Si habéis estado gritando desde tan temprano.-comentó con gracia mientras le abrazaba la cintura.

-¡Oto-chan! ¡Queremos desayunar!-gritaron ambos niños llamando la atención de ambos adultos.

-Hai,hai.-dijo este divertido mientras se soltaba del mayor pero este no le soltó.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó confundido al ver que este afianzaba aún más el agarre.

-Todavía no me creo que sigas aquí conmigo Naru.-dijo mientras le abrazaba y olía el perfume que emanaba de su rubio cabello.

-Baka...-susurró este dejándose abrazar.-No me voy a ir a ningún lado teme...-dijo una vez se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Aunque no deberías moverte tanto.-le recriminó mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de su rubio.

-Jejeeje. No es para tanto.-dijo dulcemente al ver la acción de su marido.

Si. Después de ese incidente el azabache se enteró de que su rubia adoración estaba embarazado así que no perdió ni un segundo en organizar todos los preparativos de la boda. Se casaron y poco después fue bendecido con dos preciosos gemelos.

Ren era el mayor por un par de minutos. Tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos de color negro al igual que su padre. Su carácter también era bastante serio y maduro para su edad aunque tenía la misma energía que su rubio padre. Además había heredado lo posesivo del azabache ya que no dejaba que nadie que no fuese de la familia se acercara a su oto-chan al igual que al despistado de su hermano menor.

Por otra parte, Sora era el menor. También tenía el cabello azabache solo que sus ojos eran de un increíble azul cielo, al igual que al de su oto-chan. Era algo más infantil y despistado, además de que también era muy alegre y lindo. Definitivamente era una copia de su rubio padre, razón por la que Ren y su azabache padre le protegían demasiado. Lo cual le daba bastante risa al rubio.

Ahora después de cinco años, el rubio estaba en la espera de otro bebé y, para alegría del azabache, era otro varón. Al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia pero sabía que era lo mejor ya que si tuvieran una hija u otro doncel definitivamente mataría a su esposo por lo sobreprotector que se volvería.

El azabache observó al rubio servirles el almuerzo a sus dos niños y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-Definitivamente... lo eres todo para mí.-susurró mientras se acercaba al rubio y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

...Fin...


End file.
